Geodesic structures, usually in the form of elongated rods forming sides of triangles and interconnected at their vertices to form large dome-shaped enclosures are well known in the art. The basic frame structure is normally covered with an appropriate skin if it is desired to provide a weather-tight enclosure for storage, camping tents, and other similar purposes. The geodesic structural aspects have the advantage of being very strong and yet made up of fairly lightweight material.
Normally some type of securement device is required at the intersection of vertices of the various triangles made up of the rod members. Bolts and nuts, straps, clamps, and similar securing devices have been used in the past. Normally, such fasteners are made of metal and require special tools for securing the same. Further, where bolt holes and the like are provided, fairly close tolerances must be maintained in the dimensioning of all of the component parts in order that proper registration will occur to enable proper fastening of the various vertices.
All of the foregoing characteristics of prior art geodesic dome-like structures make the assembly and disassembly of such structures a time-consuming operation. Moreover, because of the various different types of fastening means employed, not only are special tools often required, as mentioned heretofore, but the overall expense of manufacture and of the materials employed is greater than that which would result if fewer different types of component parts were employed and if there were a wider selection of materials available.